


Drunken adventures

by pacccii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, also mentions of seungcheol and wonwoo and soonyoung, and cursing, rating bc drunk mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacccii/pseuds/pacccii
Summary: A has to take B, the drunk friend of a friend, home safely and it proves to be a really hard task.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the canon in the summary, relationship is completely platonic! Hope you guys'll like it!

Jihoon let out a deep sigh and kicked at his roommate Mingyu who was laid down on the livingroom floor. “Hey, get up” he said when kicking the tall blackhaired male on the floor. Mingyu and Jihoon had gone to Seungcheol’s apartment for a party and it was now closer to 3 am and Jihoon was ready to head home and he knew that Mingyu would appreciate it greatly when he wakes up tomorrow in his own bed. 

It was a surprise for everyone that Mingyu was actually a lightweirght, with being his heigth you’d think he’d manage more than what he does. 

“What do you want?” Mingyu asked, looking up at Jihoon. 

“Let’s go. We’re going home” Jihoon answered and grabbed Mingyu’s arm to pull him up. Mingyu somehow managed to get up with the help of Jihoon. Jihoon continued dragging him to the door, even helping him put on his shoes, as if he was five. 

The two of them manage to get a few blocks down the street towards their apartment. Mingyu is whining the whole way about how he didn’t want to leave Seungcheol’s apartment. 

Jihoon is no longer dragging Mingyu, but he keeps track of him by his whining. Jihoon stops, brows furrowed when the steps behind him stop and he stops whining. He turns around to see Mingyu a few feet onto the lawn of someones house and he is on his knees while his hand is reaching out towards a brown cat. 

“Mingyu, what are you doing?” Jihoon asks and walks over to the tall boy who is now petting the cat that is happily stroking itself against his hand. 

“Can we keep him?” Mingyu asks as he turns to look up at Jihoon. 

“Someone owns him” Jihoon answers and Mingyu turns to the cat, leaning forward and snuggles his nose with the cat’s head. 

“No they don’t. They wouldn’t leave kitty outside if they loved him” Mingyu mumbles, the cat now snuggly in his arms as he hugs it close. The cat looks awfully comortable but Jihoon can’t help but sigh and roll his eyes. 

“We’re not allowed to have pets in our apartment Mingyu, you know that” Jihoon says. He watches as Mingyu snuggles his nose into the cat once more before placing it down on the ground. 

“I know…” he mumbles, voice shaking, and looks at the cat padding away form them. “I just wish we could have a cat.” Jihoon watches Mingyu, scared that he might start crying. 

In the end Jihoon gets Mingyu to stand up and they continue their way on. 

But they don’t get that far before Mingyu stops again at a yard that has a lot of flowers. Mingyu stops and his mouth opens in awe while he looks at the flowers.

“Jihoon hyung, what kind of flower is that?” Mingyu asks while pointing at white flowers with red details. Jihoon could only thank the God’s that his mother is a florist. 

“Those are Silverberry Petunias.” Jihoon answered and he watches Mingyu’s smile while his eyes move to another flower. 

“What about these?”

“New Guinea Impatiens”

“And these?”

“Begonias”

Mingyu asks names for another five flowers before he just nods and turns to Jihoon and they leave the yard. They walk for a few minutes, Mingyu singing silently to some song they heard during the night at Seungcheol’s party. 

“I’m hungry” Mingyu whines when they turn a corner. Jihoon looks at Mingyu and sighs but doesn’t say anything. “Jihoon I want McDonald’s” 

Jihoon groans and turns to Mingyu. “Can we just go home, please?” 

But when Mingyu is drunk and hungry, he won’t stop whining before he gets his food. This argument was quick to escalate, Mingyu yelling like child about wanting McDonald’s and Jihoon is trying to make him quiet down, so that he doesn’t wake up the whole neighbourhood, and in the end Mingyu is laying in the middle of the street. 

“Come on Mingyu, stop being such a child” Jihoon groans, trying to pull Mingyu up by his arm but this time Mingyu isn’t even trying to get up. 

“I’m not getting up until we get Mcdonald’s-”

“Okay, fine!” Jihoon sighs and shakes his head. “We’ll get McDonald’s and then go home” 

Mingyu is as quick as he can to his feet as soon as those words leave Jihoon’s mouth. They go to the opposite side of the street and they head one corner away before they step into the only place that is open at 4 am. Jihoon directs Mingyu to sit down while he goes and orders food. 

Jihoon comes back with a tray with a milkshake, five cheeseburgers and some fries that he places in front of Mingyu before sitting down. Mingyu unwraps his burger and eats it,the sight makes Jihoon frown in disgust. 

When Mingyu has eaten his burgers and is eating his fries he sighs. “You know who’s hot?” he asks and picks up another fry that he puts in his mouth. 

“Who?” Jihoon asks while scrolling through instagram on his phone. 

“Wonwoo”

Jihoon looks up and furrows his brows. “Jeon Wonwoo?”

“Yeah”

“He’s your boyfriend” Jihoon says and turns to look down at his phone again. 

“I know. Thank God” Mingyu says with a happy sigh. “But I don’t deserve him” he mumbles, voice getting a sad.  Jihoon looks at up at Mingyu again, shoving his phone into his pocket. 

“What do you mean?” Jihoon asks and Mingyu shoves an additional ten fries in his mouth. 

“I don’t deserve someone like Wonwoo.” Mingyu says and slumps backward in his seat, which makes him ending up hitting the back of his head against the wall. He lets out a whine while rubbing the back of his head. “I don’t deserve Wonwoo. He’s such an amazing person. And look at me” 

“What about you?” 

“I’m a mess!” Mingyu almost screams and now tears are falling down his cheeks. 

“What? No, Mingyu.” Jihoon says and stands up from his seat. He moves over and sits down beside Mingyu. It’s not the first time Mingyu is crying while drunk but it’s the first time he’s crying over a relationship while drunk. “Mingyu you’re amazing.”

“No, I’m not. I suck. Look at me. I’m drunk and at McDonald’s at 4 in the morning.” Mingyu says. “And Wonwoo is such an amazing person because he never gets drunk like me. He’s so responsible.” 

“But you know that Wonwoo used to be like you before?” Jihoon says, which was true. Mingyu turns and looks at Jihoon. “He used to drink a lot before. And the only reason why I still do it is because I don’t work 6 days out of the week. Neither do you” 

Mingyu looks down at his fingers and sniffles a few times. “Do you think he still loves me?” Mingyu mumbles and Jihoon puts an arm around his shoulders. “Of course he does.” Jihoon said and Mingyu leaned his head against his shoulder. 

“You sure?” 

“I promise.” Jihoon said and hugged him close by the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go” 

The two of them stood up and started heading home. It’s already past 4.30 when they leave the restaurant and are heading home. And you’d think that Mingyu might have sobered up with the additional food and drinks but nope. Never. Mingyu is still a wobbly mess when they are at their last corner. In the end Jihoon is forced to almost carry Mingyu into the elevator and into their apartment. 

Jihoon barely manages to get to Mingyu’s bed before he lets him fall down on it. He watches as Mingyu snuggles up to his pillows and lays down comfortably before he starts pulling off Mingyu’s jeans, knowing how annoying it is to wake up in jeans. 

Mingyu wiggles a little bit when he is pulling one of the pants leg off. “I have a boyfriend” he mumbles and Jihoon snorts. 

“Well so do I so shut the fuck up” he mumbles before pulling off the other pantleg and letting the pants fall onto the floor. He turns off the lights and close the door to Mingyu’s bedroom before heading to his own. 

~

Jihoon was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of him, feet propped on the edge of his seat and his phone in his hand, scrolling through twitter. The door opens and Jihoon looks up to see Mingyu coming out of his bedroom. 

His hair is standing to every direction, one hand on his face and he’s only wearing his boxers now. Mingyu lets out a groan before he sits down on the chair opposite of Jihoon, his arms crossed in front of him on the table and his head buried in his arms. “I hate my life” he whines. 

Jihoon just lets out a chuckle before he hears the passcode to their door giving a small ‘ding’ when it is unlocked. He stands up and turns to the hallway while pulling on his hoodie. In the hallway is Wonwoo toeing off his shoes with a few plastic bags that Jihoon can smell hold beef soup that Mingyu loves. 

Mingyu lifts his head up just the moment when Wonwoo steps into the kitchen. His boyfriend has a smile on his face and Mingyu can’t help but smile back at him. 

Jihoon is pulling his shoes on when he hears Mingyu’s tired voice in the kitchen. 

“I love you Wonwoo”

“I love you too Mingyu”

Jihoon shakes his head before opening the door. “I’m heading to Soonyoung’s, see you guys later” he yells into the apartment before leaving the giant coupls together to nurse Mingyu’s hangover. 


End file.
